Don't Leave Me
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Jemma tries to convince Fitz to stay after his confrontation with S.H.I.E.L.D. 2.0.


**Title: **Don't Leave Me  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Fitzsimmons  
**Summary:** Jemma tries to convince Fitz to stay after his confrontation with S.H.I.E.L.D. 2.0.  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for the sneak peak.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **This is what I want to happen tonight.

Jemma stood in the doorway, watching Fitz shove all of his possessions into his tiny bag, and fought off tears. She hugged her middle and tried to be strong but how could she when everything was falling apart…again?

"Here, let me," she whispered, moving into the room, and letting the door close behind her. She averted her gaze, not sure she could meet his eyes, and began neatly folding the items from his overstuffed bag so they would all fit.

Fitz placed his hand over hers, sending chills down her spine. "Jem, you don't have to-"

Jemma glanced up at him, her eyes wet and red, and fought off a sob. "Don't leave me here alone, Fitz," she whispered, knowing she deserved it. Hadn't she done the same to him? "Haven't we been apart long enough?"

She'd missed him. Things hadn't been the same since…she swallowed and pulled away from him when he attempted to comfort her.

"Jemma-"

"No, Fitz…I…I know why you want to leave but…" she gnawed on her lip, not wanting to say the wrong thing. It seemed to be the only thing she knew how to do lately. "I know we haven't seen eye-to-eye on anything lately and things haven't been the same but you're still my best friend. I can't do this without you."

"Then don't," Fitz whispered, moving closer to cup her face in his hands. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment and she had to focus on breathing properly.

"Fitz-"

"Come with me. We'll find Coulson, together. We'll make this all right, you'll see, Jemma."

Jemma blinked away tears and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Fitz, but I can't." She saw his face fall and she reached out to touch his cheek. "I can't leave May here alone. Who knows what they'll do…one of us needs to make sure she's safe."

Fitz smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're so brave, Jemma," he whispered, pulling her in for a hug. Jemma embraced him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder to keep from crying. She was sick of this; of the distance, of always being in danger; she longed for the days before Hydra.

"It's okay, Jemma," Fitz whispered, rubbing her back gently. Jemma broke, sobbing loudly against him while he held her tightly, letting her cry.

Jemma pulled away, shaking her head, still crying. "I can't lose you again, Fitz…Coulson doesn't need you," she pleaded, needing him to stay.

Fitz kissed her forehead again, shaking his head. "He can't do this alone…and Skye's out there somewhere, being hunted. If I could stay, Jemma, I would."

She nodded, a hiccup escaping her throat. "Please don't die out there, Fitz."

Fitz met her eyes with the same smile he gave her before he pushed the button in the pod. "I promise I'll come back to you, Jemma."

Jemma flung her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. A strong sense of déjà vu took over, leaving her light-headed as she kissed his temple then his eyelids then his nose, then his cheek. Fitz leaned in, meeting her half-way as their lips finally made contact after a decade of fighting the inevitable.

Fitz moaned into her mouth as he took hold of her waist and drew her closer. Jemma raked her fingers through his hair with a whimper as another moan escaped him when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She wasn't sure how long they stood there, their mouths doing an awkward tango as they fought to put every bit of unresolved sexual tension into one kiss. This was impossible; it would take years to quell the aching need for him she carried around in her chest.

Jemma backed him up against the door slowly; needing to do something, anything and without meaning to shoved him against the frame and kissed him harder. If he was going to leave, if they were going to be apart again, then she was going to make their last few moments together worth it.

Fitz moved his hands down to her arse, biting her lip as he kisses grew more desperate. Heat pooled between her legs as she scraped her nails along the back of his neck, needing more of his mouth.

They didn't need to speak, both so intuned to the other they knew what the other needed.

Fitz hoisted her up by her arse and spun their bodies so he could pin her against the door. Jemma wrapped both legs around him tightly as his lips assaulted her neck. She moaned loudly, shoving his cardigan off his shoulders and slipping her hands beneath his shirt. Her fingers explored his chest while she slid the material of his shirt up and after a moment tugged the damn thing off, needing it out of the way.

"Fitz," she moaned, finding his mouth was just as skilled as his hands were while working on his machines. She couldn't wait for him to take her apart with those fingers but first-

"Bloody hell, Jemma," he moaned against her as she ripped her shirt open and shoved his head against her breasts. She leaned her head back with a moan, her nails digging into his shoulders. Fitz used both hands to massage her breasts and lapped at her nipples, using his teeth to leave her trembling beneath him.

"I'm going to-" Jemma kissed him, biting bit lips as he slipped one hand into her trousers and stroked the spot she needed him most. She held onto him tightly as she came, shuddering in his arms.

Bloody hell; is this what she'd been missing for the past decade?

She was never depriving herself of anything ever again.

And Fitz was nowhere near done with her. His hands shook for a moment and she feared this was too much for him, he was still recovering after all, but it passed quickly and he carried her to his bed where he gently set her down, kissing along her neck while pressing her into the mattress. Her fingers went for his hair again as he stripped every piece of clothing off of her and kissed every single inch of her body.

"Fitz," she couldn't finish her thought, too overwhelmed. He was nothing like the other men she'd been with; always more concerned about their own orgasms to care about hers. But not Fitz; for once she wasn't responsible for anything but lying there and letting him do all of the work.

When Fitz buried his face between her thighs it was clear he'd never done this before but he took instruction well and after a few suggestions he had her crying out his name and begging for him to stop because her body couldn't take it anymore.

Fitz kissed his way back up to her lips and Jemma shoved him onto his back, assaulting his lips with her own while straddling him. She tore off his belt and he helped her strip off the rest of his clothes. Jemma kept him pinned down with one tiny hand and went right for his cock before he could stop her. She was not in the mood for him to be noble; he'd gotten her off more times than she could keep count of so this was the least she could do for him.

Jemma wrapped her fist around him and took him into her mouth, grinning when he cursed loudly. She trailed her tongue along the thick vein in his shaft and he shuddered, moving his hand into her hair.

"Jem…I…bloody hell, woman if you want me to shag you then you have to stop."

She smirked against him and ignored him. He was going to shag her but…Well, he was just going to have to stick around to do that, wasn't he?

The sound he made when he came, calling her name left her wet and needy but it didn't stop her from milking every last drop she could before releasing him. She pressed her lips to his, still smirking, and ran her hands over him.

Fitz returned the kiss, moving her onto her side so he could trail his lips down to her neck. She threw one leg over his waist lazily and sighed happily as his fingers began working their magic again.

She came (again) and found his lips again, kissing him slowly.

They stayed like that for ages, kissing and lightly touching the other until she felt him hard again against her hip. Her fingers trailed along his cock as she broke their kiss and met his eyes.

"We don't have to, Fitz," she whispered, knowing he'd never done this before.

Fitz shook his head in response and kissed her again, reaching over to dig around in his nightstand. When he returned with a condom she looked at him in surprise.

"Hunter's idea of a joke," he answered and she grinned.

"Remind me to thank him if we ever see him again."

Fitz smiled and kissed her again. Jemma fought off the urge to giggle and pulled him closer. She was both amused by how happy he seemed and at the fact she was actually going to shag her best friend.

It didn't take long for the urge to laugh to dissipate. Fitz was surprisingly good at this. And with the way he'd unwound her earlier she was floating on a cloud the entire time.

If he didn't come back to her so they could do this again, repeatedly, she would mimic the GH serum just so she could resurrect him and kill him herself.

"I have to go, love," he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

Jemma knew they'd been in here for hours; making love and holding one another and soon they'd come looking for them. She supposed they were only still alone because when she'd stormed off after him they'd assumed she was talking him into staying.

He would, if she asked. She could see it in his eyes. Things were different now but…he was right. They had a job to do.

Jemma glanced back at him and nodded, moving to her back so she could pull him down for another kiss. Fitz stared down at her sadly, kissing her a few more times before sitting up and reaching for his trousers. Jemma sat up and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She kissed his shoulder and rested her chin against it.

"Be careful," she whispered, trying not to cry again.

Fitz turned and pressed his lips to her forehead before resting his own there. "I will; you too. If you can, get May and get out."

She nodded and cupped his face, kissing him again.

"I'll come back for you, Jemma; if you don't get out, I will come back."

"I know you will."

Fitz linked their fingers together and lifted her hand to his lips. "Our family's going to be fine; we're going to fix this."

Jemma smiled, tears stinging her eyes.

"Go, before I kiss you again."

He smirked and kissed the top of her head.

Jemma searched for her clothes and frowned when she realized her shirt was missing all of it's buttons. Fitz blushes and yanked a cardigan from his bag. "Here." She avoided his gaze as she slipped it on, blushing. If they hadn't figured out what they'd been doing before now they would all know.

Fitz hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "Stay, I don't know if I can say good-bye to you again."

She nodded, tears in her eyes, and let him go. When he was half-way down the hall she chased after him and stopped him, pulling him down for a final kiss.

"You're more than that too," she whispered when she broke away, staring up at him, hoping he knew how much she loved him. She refused to say it now, when he was leaving, but she wanted him to know it wasn't just him.

Fitz reached down with a smile and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "I love you too, Jem."

She blinked in surprise as he walked away and followed slowly, her heart breaking in her chest. Panic set in, telling her she'd never see him again, but she ignored it. She refused to live in a constant state of fear. She had to believe they'd find each other again and they'd fix this, otherwise what was the point in continuing to fight?

When Fitz reached the open doors he stopped and glanced back at her and for the first time she sensed he wasn't sure he could do this. Jemma shoved down every ounce of fear in her and summoned what was left of her courage and gave him a small nod of permission. He gave her one in return and then disappeared from view.

Jemma clutched the cardigan that still smelled like him against her and fought the urge to cry.

They were going to fix this so they could be together and that was going to see her through whatever came next.


End file.
